


I Really Like Your Ad(voice)

by RomanWanderer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Customer Service & Tech Support, F/F, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanWanderer/pseuds/RomanWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I keep calling tech support because you’re helpful and also your voice is really nice.</p><p>Octavia needs help from tech support and she can't help but fall for the girl's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Like Your Ad(voice)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here and what better than an Octaven one-shot? I'll be posting fics regularly now that it's summer and I'll gladly write prompts and suggestions. Also please let me know what you think and sorry if there's any errors.

Octavia has never been good with technology, but living with Bellamy her whole life, she didn’t really have to. The guy knew his stuff. But now Octavia was miles from home in her new dorm room trying to install the Internet router with no idea how to do so.

“Cla-arke,” Octavia groaned.

“Yeah?” Clarke, Octavia’s roommate, popped her head from her room.

“Do you know how to make this piece of crap work?” Octavia was getting desperate; she didn’t like to ask for help.

Clarke walks to where Octavia was sitting on the floor and looks at the mess of cables and instruction papers sprawled in front of the brunette. “Have you tried turning it off and on again?” Octavia hits her with the box the router came in, and Clarke squeals. “I’m kidding! But seriously, I don’t know. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know! Everything? What do these lights mean?” Octavia poked at the blinking red and yellow lights.

Clarke grabs the box that Octavia hit her with and tries reading the back to see if that would help. “Hey,” Clarke finally spoke up after seeing something. “There’s a number here for tech support. Maybe try giving them a call to see if they can help?”

“Ugh, it’s almost nine o’clock. Would they even be there?”

“I don’t know. Try,” Clarke said as she walked away.

Octavia pouts for a solid minute debating in her head if she should call or not. After deciding that it was much better having Wi-Fi than pride she grabs her phone and starts dialing the number on the box. She bit her nail in slight nervousness because she didn’t even know where to start with her problem; all she’s done is plugged the modem in. 

“Tech support. This is Raven Reyes. How can I help you?” A girl’s voice answered the call. She sounded rather bored and monotone, but Octavia got a little flustered because she thought it sounded really nice.

“Uh, hi yes, I’m calling because I’ve just purchased your Wi-Fi router thingy but I actually have no idea what I’m doing.” Octavia let out a small nervous laughter.

“Okay, no problem, what are you looking at right now?”

“Well, I plugged it in but I don’t know where to plug this other cord in or what the blinking lights mean.”

“Hmmm, do you see another hole in your wall that is not your normal outlet?”

After a careful search through the apartment, Octavia found what Raven was asking for. Raven told her to connect the other cable in the socket.

“Thank you so much!” O said and hung up without much thought. She stares at the phone screen until it goes black unsure of what to do next. “Damn it,” she whispers to herself as she calls tech support again.

“Tech support. This is Raven Reyes. How can I help you?” This time her voice was more cheery, almost expectant.

“Hi, it’s me again, sorry I hung up,” Octavia sheepishly smiles.

“Well, hello there ‘me again’,” Raven laughs.

Octavia bit her lip at the sound of the other’s laugh. “Sorry. It’s Octavia, by the way. Uh, Octavia Blake”

“Nice name. Octavia. I like it.” At that, Octavia’s face turns slightly red and she is grateful that this is a phone conversation and not face-to-face. “So, what do you need help with now, Octavia Blake?”

Octavia really liked the sound of her own name coming from this tech girl. And now she was cursing at herself for not paying attention when the girl introduced herself not once, but twice already. What was her name? It started with R, right?

“Maybe try getting your laptop or tablet out,” Raven’s voice brings the awkwardly silent brunette back to reality.

“Oh! Yes! That.” As Octavia shuffles through the apartment to get her laptop, she could hear the other girl giggle through the phone. “Okay, now what?”

“Go to the Wi-Fi settings, it should be in your Systems Preference application.”

They spent the next couple of minutes connecting the computer to the Wi-Fi. When it finally connected, both girls cheered, but that meant the Tech girl’s job was done and the call had to end.

“Anything else do you think you need help with?” That was probably a customary question tech support people had to ask at the end of every call, but O couldn’t help but feel as if the other girl was asking that so that she can keep talking with her. 

O racked her brain with something she might need help with, but didn’t think of anything so she simply just said, “No, thank you, you’ve been great help.”

They said their goodbyes and Octavia ended the call. She sat in silence for a long time trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. “You’re so dumb, falling for a stranger over the phone,” she scoffed at herself.

Octavia scrolled through some social medias absent minded, still trying to shake off the sound of the girl’s voice. “R… R…. Ruby? R….ebecca?” Octavia kept rolling her r’s and saying names to see if any clicked. “Rose. Rain. Reagan. Riley? Rrrrrachel? Robin-”

“Hey, you got the internet working!” Clarke scares Octavia with her suddenness. “Sweet. What’s the password?”

“It’s on the router,” Octavia pointed at the device.

Clarke walks over to it and looks at the series of letters and numbers. “Eww, what the hell? Can’t you change the password or something?”

“I don’t know,” Octavia slumped for a second but then sat up reaching for her phone. She’ll hopefully get to talk to that girl again. “I’ll call and ask,” Octavia tried not to sound so obvious.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Alright, I’m gonna take a shower in the mean time.” Clarke laughed silently as she walked away.

Octavia is at the edge of her seat as the phone starts ringing. This time, she was bent on learning the girl’s name.

“Tech Support. This is Raven Reyes. How can I help you?” The already familiar voice made Octavia smile uncontrollably.

“Raven! That’s your name.”

“Octavia?” Raven laughs and oh god did Octavia enjoy that sound. “I’ve said my name like twice and now you learn it?”

“I’m sorry! I completely spaced both times and I was too embarrassed to ask…”

“It only took me once to learn yours, Octavia Blake,” The way her name just rolls out of Ravens mouth sends shivers down Octavia’s spine and she has to remind herself to calm down. “So what do you need? Or did you just call me to hear my voice?”

Octavia’s breath hitched in her throat and Raven totally just heard that. “I actually do need your service,” Octavia said after clearing her throat. “How do I change the password?”

Raven tells Octavia step by step on how to change her password. “Do you want me to show you how to change your Wi-Fi’s name now or do you want to call again in a few minutes asking for that?”

Octavia’s face flushed because, even though she wasn’t doing it on purpose, she was glad that she needed Raven’s help. “Tell me now, I might call you again later anyway.”

Raven was unusually silent for a second and Octavia started to fear if she crossed a line. She didn’t mean to be this flirty with a tech support person, but her voice, oh my god her voice, it made Octavia melt.

“I actually get off in like five minutes but I can give you my real number if you want,” Raven’s voice was rather low, and quick. As if she said it out of impulse.

“Y- yea- yes,” Octavia clears her throat. “I mean, yes, I’d like that.”

Raven dictates her number to which Octavia quickly typed into her computer, since it was the closest thing to her. They both stayed quiet for what seemed an eternity, but neither of them wanted to break the silence. 

“Okay, well nice meeting you, Octavia Blake,” Raven finally spoke. “And I look forward to your call later.”

Octavia swallowed before she spoke. “My pleasure, Raven Reyes.”

The line went dead after they each said “bye” one last time. Octavia just sat open mouth staring at the numbers on her computer screen. She was so concentrated on them that she failed to notice that Clarke came out of the shower.

“You got the Tech guy’s number? Niiiiice,” Clarke’s voice shakes O out of her trance. The brunette looks up at the blond who’s just wearing a towel.

“Tech girl. And yeah.”

“Still. Nice. Maybe better,” Clarke winks and laughs. “Did you change the password?”

Octavia nods. “It’s ‘I am become death,’ no spaces or capitals.”

“I really like that,” Clarke smiled and started walking towards her room. “What was the second part of that quote? ‘The destroyer of worlds,’ right?”

“Yeah.”

“You should make that our Wi-Fi name,” with that, Clarke disappeared to her room.

Octavia stared blankly at the wall for several moments, “Crap,” she finally said. “She never did tell me how to do that.” O looks at the time on her laptop and smiles. It was just a few minutes past nine, so Raven should be off.

With shaky hands, Octavia dials Raven’s number and waits for her to pick up.

“Tech support. This is Raven Reyes. How can I help you?”

Octavia bursts out laughing, “What if it wasn’t me?”

“Gotta admit, Octavia Blake, it did take you long enough.”

O’s face was sure to be beet red, but she smiled. “You never told me how to change the name to the thingy.”

“How about I show you instead? Tomorrow. We could meet for some coffee or something?”

Octavia bit her lip. “Yes, I would love that."


End file.
